Troubled Heart
by The True Aviaris Sevanthis
Summary: It's been three years since Tsukune and Moka started dating, and they are sharing a large home with the whole gang. Tsukune should be happy. And yet it seems he's falling for another. But who? Perhaps Kokoa knows...I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE!
1. Troubled Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. If I did, Tsukune would love Mizore, and Gin would get raped by Yukari. X3

Pre-chapter A/N: Alrighty. TsukuneXKokoa is the main pairing, but there are others. You shall see...Oh, and fans of TsukuneXMoka, might not like this fic. There is no Moka bashing, but still. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Three years. That...well, it's a long time to be dating someone. Of course, that could depend on who a person asks. One person may say that's a long time, another may say it's a relatively short time. Tsukune once would have said it was a short time. Of course, at that point, he'd only been dating Moka for a year and a half.

He kind of wondered when he started to...change. Perhaps it was at that halfway mark, but he figured it was probably sooner. Things don't just spring up out of nowhere like that. Well, Mizore does, but that's different. She's an unexplainable enigma at times, so trying to fit her into the realm of logic is....quite possibly an impossibility.

Even before he had started dating Moka at the end of their second year at Youkai Academy, he had loved her, and been sure that he always would. When they started dating after they finally confessed their feelings to each other, he knew in his heart that they would always be together.

So why? Why did things start to change? Why did he no longer smile just because she entered the room? Why did his heart no longer soar just from holding her hand? Why did talking to her no longer lift his spirits, no matter how bad a day he'd had?

Three years since they started dating. Two since they graduated from Youkai Academy. Sharing the same house seemed a good idea at the time. The whole group was there. Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, even Gin and Ruby. It was Gin's house, after all. They still were surprised by the idea of Gin and Mizore being married, though stranger things have happened.

And when they thought about it, they realized it made a little sense, especially after what Mizore told them. From the beginning, Mizore had to marry. There was no way around it. When Tsukune and Moka began dating, her deadline fast approaching, she panicked. In the end, she made a decision.

She harbored no romantic feelings for Gin, but as she put it, she'd prefer to be with someone who she knew and was at least partially friendly with, than be forced into marriage with someone she didn't know. Gin had been reluctant not liking the idea of a 'marriage of convenience,' but after hearing Mizore's story, he relented.

As it turned out, Mizore grew to be rather happy with the arrangement. Gin didn't push her. He didn't try to take advantage of the fact that she was practically required to have sex with him, despite his perverted nature. Surprisingly, it was this situation that showed everyone how good a guy Gin really was.

He treated Mizore with a respect that nobody expected, and took great care of her. The only complaint either of them had, had to do with Tsukune. Gin was not Tsukune, and Tsukune was who she wanted. That had been Mizore's complaint. She never brought this up to Gin, not wanting to be mean, but he knew anyway. That had been his complaint.

Now, however, they were far closer than before. Mizore seemed happy, as did Gin. Tsukune hoped they would actually fall for each other. He wanted them to be happy. He wanted them to be happy, like he should be. Their complaints were forgotten.

Then, of course, there was Kurumu. Thankfully, she finally gave up on Tsukune, or at least seemed to. She'd started trying to date others, though the relationships never lasted long. Still, she seemed to be trying her hardest.

Yukari was still only fifteen, and had to get permission from her parents to live in the shared house, but she'd been adamant. Unfortunately, since they'd met her five years ago during their first year at Youkai Academy, when she was eleven, one thing hadn't changed. She still wanted a threesome between herself, Moka, and Tsukune.

Aside from Gin, Ruby, and Yukari, they were all, now, nineteen. Gin was a year older, twenty, as was Ruby. They had known eachother for five years now, and they truly were, as Gin put it, like a family. Of course, there was one other.

Two years since they graduated and started living together. One year since Kokoa graduated and joined them. Moka's orange-haired, younger half-sister had not changed much since she'd arrived at Youkai Academy. She had mellowed a bit, but not much. Mizore often had to freeze her, so she didn't destroy the house.

However, some things did get better. Kokoa and Moka got along better. Kokoa no longer spouted about how much she hated Outer Moka for sealing away Inner Moka. She still wanted to see Inner Moka all the time, but she had come to accept that Outer Moka was her sister as well.

Either way, things had turned out well. They had all, aside from Yukari, gotten jobs in the human world, or were working toward it. Ruby, for some reason that nobody understood, worked as the personal assistant at a small law firm. Mizore speculated that it was because she enjoyed being ordered around.

Everyone else worked together at a restaraunt. Gin had been working there, and got them all jobs as well. Gin and Tsukune worked the bar, while Kurumu, Moka, Mizore, and Kokoa were working as waitresses. Kokoa hated it, but Moka and Kurumu seemed to have fun with it. Mizore...didn't seem to care. She was just happy she was surrounded by friends, it seemed.

Yukari was working to get a teaching degree, as she wanted to become a teacher at Youkai Academy. They were not sure what to make of that, but it made sense, in a way. At the end of the day however, what mattered was that they were all together, and they were all quite happy and content with their lives. Except Tsukune.

Three years since they had started dating. A year and a half since he'd started feeling odd about it. Eight months since he'd started having doubts. Five months since he started only smiling in response to Moka telling him she loved him. Three months since he realized he was doing it.

Four hours since he'd woken up from a fantasy about someone other than Moka.

He didn't know what to do. What did it mean? Was that normal? That was just how men were, right? There was no way that there was any meaning to that dream. That vivid, wonderful dream...."Aaargh! Dammit!" He smacked his forehead repeatedly with the heels of his hands, trying to force out the images.

He was in the shower. A rather cold shower. Practically freezing. After waking up at three in the morning and lying in bed for four hours, trying to get back to sleep and for his body to calm down, he'd given up and decided it was time for a cold shower.

Eventually, he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around himself. He glanced over to the tub. Moka never used the shower, just the tub. She'd draw a bath and then mix herbs into the water, so it wouldn't hurt her. He liked the smell of her hair and skin afterwards.

When he realized he wasn't thinking about Moka, he growled a bit. He couldn't stand this. He hated it. Why was this happening to him? He loved Moka, didn't he? He had for five years! So why was he feeling less and less happy and content around her? Why was he unable to say 'I love you too' anymore? Why was he fantasizing about another!?

He sat down on the edge of the tub, burying his head in his hands. He was just so damned confused, about everything. He sat there for a long while, trying to clear his head, before he stood and went to work drying himself off, then got dressed. He glanced to the bed, and was unaware that he didn't smile at the sight of the still sleeping Moka.

He silently left the room, and went to the kitchen. Sure enough, Gin, Mizore, and Ruby were already awake. They, along with Tsukune, were the early risers of the group. Moka and Kokoa probably wouldn't be up for another hour, likely a bit longer. Yukari would probably be up around nine-thirty. Kurumu would likely crawl out of bed at a little after noon.

He smiled a bit and called a soft morning greeting to everyone. Ruby smiled and returned the greeting. Gin looked over his shoulder at him and grinned, before going back to making breakfast, cooking being a skill none of them had known he possessed before moving in with him. Mizore smiled, having opened up a lot over the years, and waved him over to sit with her at the table.

Their relationship had changed over time. She'd come to terms with the fact that he would never see her in a romantic sense, and even if he did, she was married to Gin, and she would never betray the bond of marriage. Through this acceptance, the two had become closer, and had become each others best and closest friend.

They were very close and open with each other, and talked about what was bothering them. They told each other everything, most of the time. Though sometimes, they didn't need to. Mizore was a very observant person. She gave Tsukune a meaningful look, letting him know she knew something was up, then ignored him for the most part.

Ruby finished getting ready for work, then took off. Tsukune and Mizore remained silent. Then Gin spoke up. "Alright, she's gone. Talk away, you two." Tsukune smiled at that. He really liked Gin now. Gin had become a bit like the cool older brother, in a way. He could tell Tsukune and Mizore wanted to talk, and were waiting for Ruby to leave.

"It has to do with Moka, doesn't it Tsukune. Whatever is wrong." It was a statement, not a question. She'd noticed even before Tsukune did that he was drifting away from Moka. He knew he couldn't lie to her, and he just nodded. "Well, what is it?"

He hesitated, at first, but then sighed. He had to tell someone, and who better than Mizore? He leaned in, and in a low whisper, told her of his dream. Her eyes widened a bit but Tsukune didn't notice. He was drawn by what sounded like Gin choking. Or, for someone who knew Gin well enough, like Tsukune and Mizore did, Gin trying hard to hold in laughter.

"Dammit, Gin! If I go to the trouble of trying to whisper quiet enough to hide it from your strong hearing, the least you could do is tune me out, or at least pretend not to hear!" Gin shook his head, chuckling. "Sorry bud, couldn't help it. So, who was your costar in this little dream of yours?"

Mizore raised an eyebrow. "It better not be me. If it's me, now, when I'm married, I swear I'll kill you." Tsukune looked embarrassed. "No, it's not you...and don't even joke about it being Yukari, Gin." Gin closed his mouth, slightly irritated that Tsukune had expected the joke.

Mizore thought for a minute. "I suppose Kurumu then. I'm sure she'd be delighted. Or Ruby." Gin started laughing. "Heh, maybe it's Kokoa!" Mizore started to laugh a bit as well, until she saw Tsukune's face go a deeper shade of red at the mention of Kokoa.

"Tsukune...IS it Kokoa?" Gin stopped cooking, turning to look at Tsukune as well. Tsukune seemed frozen, and then released the breath he'd been holding. "Yes...it's Kokoa."

Mizore's eyes widened a bit, and Gin let out a whistle. "Wow. Not a bad choice, but at the same time, a horrible one. That girl is all kinds of crazy it seems." Mizore nodded. "She's almost broken the house a few times." Gin glanced at Tsukune, before turning back to cooking. "Not to mention, she's Moka's little sister. You, my little buddy, are screwed."

Tsukune knew he was screwed, and knew that the sisters could never find out. If they did, he'd have at least one pissed off vampire after him. Most likely two. Just the thought of it made him hurt all over. No, he couldn't let them find out. Especially not since the seal weakened, and Moka could remove the rosario herself. Inner Moka would definitely kill him.

Tsukune sighed heavily, resting his head on the table. "What do I do? Should I just pretend it never happened? Should I try to figure out why it happened?" Gin let out a laugh, and Tsukune growled, which only made Gin laugh more. "I think it's fairly obvious why." He felt Mizore's cool hand on his. "He's right, Tsukune, it's fairly obvious."

"What's obvious?" Tsukune's eyes widened when he heard that voice, and he wanted to crawl into a hole. What the hell was she doing up already!? "Hey, is Tsukune alright? And what's obvious?" He felt like screaming. He slowly sat up, and turned to the person who was, at the moment, the bane of his existance. "Morning, Kokoa."

The girl seemed both confused and annoyed. She crossed her arms under her breasts which, over the last three years, had become...more developed. A solid D-cup, for sure. He cursed them in his mind. So damned perky too...probably really soft, too...DAMMIT! He was not helping himself by thinking about her breasts..."What are you looking at?"

Shit. She caught him staring. What's an excuse? What could he-Oh! Perfect! "What your shirt says. It's kind of funny." She glanced down, then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It says 'Beware, I do bite.' How is that funny again? It was funny when I first got it, but I've had it for awhile now." Yes, and now it's a bit too small and...tight...

She sighed, and moved to sit down at the table, awaiting breakfast. "You're acting wierder than usual, Tsukune. Idiot.." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Today. Would. Suck.

Alot.

Mizore saw fit to bail him out a bit. "He's just feeling a little ill. He also had a dream that upset him quite a bit." The orange-haired vampire looked at Tsukune. "A bad dream? Seriously? What, were they all out of your favorite food at the store or something?" She started to laugh, but he decided he didn't like being mocked.

He looked right at her, and grinned. "Actually, I had a dream about you and me having sex." Dead silence. Kokoa noticed the looks of shock on Mizore and even Gin's faces, and the grin on Tsukune's. And she realized that he was OBVIOUSLY joking. And she laughed. "Wow, Tsukune. You actually have a sense of humor. A bizarre one, but still. Though that sounds like something I'd have for a nightmare."

Ah, yes, she had to turn things into a way to insult him. Why the hell did he have a sex fantasy about this rude girl? It made no sense. Then he glanced at her chest again, and it made a little more sense. Of course, it wasn't just that. She also had a great figure...in some ways, she was the most beautiful of the girls, now...Gin had said as much, once...

Then she stood, stretched, and said she was going to go take a quick bath while Gin cooked. As she left, Tsukune kept replaying in his mind the sight of her stretching. Her shirt pulling up, exposing her flat stomach, tightening around her breasts...He groaned a bit, banging his head on the table lightly, but repeatedly. Gin and Mizore exchanged a look.

Today was going to suck, Tsukune again thought.

* * *

Post-chapter A/N: Alright. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and expect more to come at a later date! I may focus on the Naruto one, due to the response it got, but if this one gets a good response as well, I may balance em. The others will not be left alone though, I promise you. All will be updated!


	2. Hidden Heart

**  
Disclaimer:**I do not own Rosario+Vampire. If I did, THERE WOULD BE MORE KOKOA! X3

**Pre-chapter A/N:**I'm not sure if this is how it will be the whole time, but for now, the POV will switch back and forth between Tsukune and Kokoa.

* * *

_That BASTARD! How dare he...such a comment....that kind of joke...a SEX FANTASY!? About ME!? _Kokoa had covered things and acted like she wasn't bothered. She was. Greatly. Had he been telling the truth, she would have been....happy. Not that she could do anything even if he had been serious, but still.

Ever since that trip they had all taken to that ski resort, and Tsukune had taken care of her and protected her when they had been trapped in that snow storm..she'd started having feelings for him. But she hid it, and for various reasons. She could never admit her feelings without damaging her pride. She would not lose face.

Second, he was Moka's. She had claimed him. To go against that would be to call down Moka's wrath. And while sweet, pink haired Moka was no threat...she could easily bring out the TRUE Moka. Then people would die. That was something Kokoa did not want. Her feelings for Tsukune were not worth dying for.

Of course, she didn't want Tsukune to get hurt, either. Not that she'd ever admit that. No, it was for the best that nobody ever know of her feelings. And so she made fun of him, and put him down, and did her best to even convince herself that she didn't like him. It was for the best, after all. Of course...it did hurt...

Her comment about a dream of them having sex being more like a nightmare...that served a dual purpose. To get back at him for what that joke did to her, and to, once again, shout to the rooftops that she didn't like him. The others couldn't know. They could NEVER know. She was SURE that she knew what would happen if they did.

For sure, Kurumu and Gin would laugh at her. Mizore would make some snide comment. Ruby and Yukari would OF COURSE try to sympathise. And then laugh. Moka would be sweet, but still find it funny. And then bring out the REAL Moka, who would threaten her and tell her to NEVER touch Tsukune.

And Tsukune...he would do what he always did. He'd get embarrassed, but would try to comfort her. He'd tell her he loved her as a friend or even sister, and that he'd always be there for her, but that he couldn't return her feelings, because he was in love with Moka. And that's when Kokoa's jealousy of her sister went into overdrive.

She'd always envied her sister's power, her grace. She was, after all, a prime example of just WHY vampires were so greatly feared and respected. She was amazing, and Kokoa had always looked up to her, and made it her goal to beat her wherever she could. And now...now Moka had Tsukune as well.

Why? Why did Moka get to have everything? The power, the grace, Father's favor, AND Tsukune? It wasn't fair. That jealousy was starting to become a burning resentment. She STILL couldn't beat Moka in anything. Moka still beat her down in every fight. She still was Father's favorite. She still had Tsukune.

She'd only 'beaten' Moka in one area, and it was one that, at this point, didn't matter. She was more beautiful than Moka now. And she had larger breasts. She had been proud of her looks for awhile. But...it wasn't enough. As far as she could tell, Tsukune hadn't noticed. No, he only had eyes for Moka.

"Kokoa?"

Kokoa jumped a bit, startled by her sister's soft voice. She turned to look at Moka, trying to force down that resentment. "Y-yes, Moka?" Moka had, eventually, convinced Kokoa to call her by her name, not 'onee-sama'.

"Kokoa, you're crying..." She looked concerned, and Kokoa quickly wiped her eyes, cursing her eyes for giving her away. "Kokoa, sweety, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Please, Kokoa, you can talk to me. You don't have to give me all of the details. Just tell what's upsetting you." Before she could protest, Kokoa was dragged into Moka's room. No, Moka and Tsukune's room. They sat down on the bed. The bed her sister and Tsukune shared...

"Okay, Kokoa, talk." Kokoa looked up into Moka's eyes. Green...comforting, too. They may be the same person, but this Moka was easier to talk to than the Real Moka.

"I...have feelings for this guy. Really strong feelings. But he's already with someone else, who is ALSO a friend of mine. I just don't know what to do. I want to be with him, but I don't want to hurt my friend."

"Do either of them know your feelings?"

"No."

"You should tell him. Let him know how you feel, but don't pressure him to leave your friend."

"But what about my friend?"

"Well, if he has feelings for you as well and wants to act on them, then you are doing your friend a favor. But don't do anything yet, understand? You would need to make sure to hurt your friend as little as possible. How much does she care for him?"

"...She's in love with him. And I think he loves her too."

That stumped Moka. Them loving each other...that changed everything. This required a different tactic. "Kokoa...I think you should drop it then. If she loves him, then this sort of thing could ruin your relationship with her. She could even come to hate you. Even if she doesn't, things would likely never be the same."

Kokoa just sat there for a moment, then nodded. "I understand, Moka...I'll just...forget him then. I'll...force myself to...stop liking him, if I have to..." She was shaking. She didn't know why, but right now...she couldn't stop the tears from flowing, and she broke down, only faintly aware of Moka putting her arms around her, trying to comfort her.

Kokoa loved her sister, she really did, but right then, Moka was the LAST person she wanted comforting her. Any of the others would be better. Tsukune would be best...but that would just be torturing herself too. She needed to forget him, to take her feelings for him, and lock them away where even she couldn't find them.

She and Tsukune were friends. That was it. Nothing more. They would never be anything more, aside from perhaps him being her brother-in-law, and she his sister-in-law. And that fact, the fact that she would never be with him in the romantic sense...for some reason, she started crying harder, and she felt her heart breaking.

* * *

Later that day, when Kokoa saw Tsukune, she ignored him. She avoided him. When she had to speak to him, she was very short, almost rude, with him. She was shutting him out. Locking her heart away from him. And the hurt look on his face every time she did it, felt like someone stabbing her in the heart.

She was hurting him. In a sick, twisted way, that both upset her and excited her. She loved the fact that he was hurt by how cold she was being. Yet she hated herself for hurting him. Why? She knew she had feelings for him, but she never figured they were quite this strong. Strong enough that hurting him was like physical pain for her.

She wanted to be with him, to tell him how she felt and for him to return those feelings and...but she couldn't be with him, couldn't tell him how she felt, and he wouldn't return those feelings. He was Moka's man, and he always would be. And Kokoa...she would just have to move on and forget Tsukune.

But...her mind went back to the hurt look on his face. Forgetting him was not worth hurting him. So no matter how much it hurt, she'd have to try and forget him while being nice to him. She couldn't bear to hurt him anymore. Sparing herself some pain was not worth hurting him, so she'd just have to endure.

She had no idea that things would soon be changing, and in a way she'd never have expected.

* * *

**Post-chapter A/N:**Taa-daa! A bit of angst, a little sisterly moment, a decision on Kokoa's part, the reveal of her feelings to the audience, and some DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN.....FORSHADOWING! RAWR! Muahahahahahaha!


	3. Deciphered Heart

I do not own Rosario+Vampire. If I did, there would be more Kokoa. I said it before, but it bears repeating. X3

Whew, it has been FOREVER since I updated this damn story. You know, originally, I posted up all these stories so I wouldn't forget them... I made a HUGE mistake, since I swamped myself. I can't focus on multiple stories at once, but I can't just take them down. I said 'On Hiatus' on my profile, but people keep saying crap anyway. Meh. Here is the next chapter. Keep in mind, don't expect all of these stories to be several chapters. This one might be five, maybe six chapters max. Anyway, here we go...

* * *

**Deciphered Heart**

Tsukune sighed as he poured yet another drink for a customer at the bar, giving a strained smile to the man. Usually it was no problem being polite, but it had become a serious effort in the last few months, for multiple reasons. The first was that he was feeling more and more detached from Moka. The second was that he was still having fantasies about Kokoa... every night.

Third, he was confused by Kokoa's strange behavior. She seemed to be flipping between her normal self, nastier to him than usual, and almost disturbingly NICE. Even stranger, she seemed to feel guilty whenever she snapped at him... sometimes she would even apologize. It was extremely strange... and worse, it lead into the fourth problem.

Fourth was that his feelings for Kokoa were growing. It wasn't just fantasies anymore. Even during the day, he found his thoughts lingering on the fiery vampire. It wasn't just the beauty she'd gained in the past three years. He was starting to see another reason why he'd begun to see her in a new light.

While yes, she was a violent one on the best of days, she truly had a good heart. He had seen how affectionate she could be with Moka and, on strange and rare occasions, even with himself and others. She made for good conversation when she was in the mood to talk, and she'd recently discovered a love for video games and, surprisingly, reading. Of course, most of the games and books were violent in some way, but still...

Fifth, Gin was taking every chance to tease Tsukune about this and, unfortunately, even Mizore would join in a bit. It was one of the things he wished she hadn't gotten from Gin. Finally... finally, was perhaps the most frustrating of the issues. About a year ago, he and Moka had begun sleeping together. Often. However, they had started doing it less within the last few months, since his feelings for her had become more muted.

After that first fantasy of Kokoa, they had stopped altogether. Not that Moka didn't try, but Tsukune just couldn't do it. Partly because of guilt, and partly because he couldn't stop thinking of Kokoa when with Moka... and even wishing he was with Kokoa at times. So he came up with excuse after excuse to turn down Moka's advances.

So, he was having fantasies every night, turning down Moka's extremely effective attempts to get him excited, dealing with Gin's teasing, and having to now see Kokoa running around in her work uniform. A uniform that, thanks to Gin's suggestions to the owner of the restaurant, was jeans and a red and black tank top similar to that of the uniform of an american business called 'Hooters' or something. No sex at all in the past three months, in this situation.

"I'm going to kill myself. Yes, that's what I'll do. Then everything will be fine, because I'll be dead, and unable to have these thoughts. It's perfect."

"Yes, Tsukune, people die when they are killed. I'm glad you could put that together." At Gin's words, Tsukune's eyebrow twitched. He was not in the mood for this...

"Gin... don't make me hurt you." Tsukune's mood plummeted further at Gin's resulting laugh as he patted Tsukune on the back.

"I'm just messing with you, Tsukune. You've been too tense lately. Maybe you should drag Moka into the bathroom and relieve some stress... or maybe instead of Moka, you'd prefer-" He cut himself off as Tsukune turned a downright evil glare on him, and he swallowed. Tsukune was kind of scary like this. "Hey, calm down... I was kidding..."

"...Good." He forced a smile as a customer came up to the bar, but once the 'coast was clear', he actually growled a bit... and then his eyes narrowed as he spotted a drunken patron harrassing Kokoa. "...Excuse me, Gin." He started to move.

* * *

Kokoa was not happy. Not in the slightest. She was frustrated as hell about her feelings for Tsukune, her stupid fantasies, and the fact that Moka was worrying about her and trying to help her... which only upset her. She loved her sister, but she did not want love advice from the person who was preventing her from pursuing the object of her affection.

This was why, when a drunken asshole started hitting on her, and not taking no for an answer, she found her self control to be slipping. Quickly. She had promised she would not attack people. She wasn't going to let this idiot screw that up. However, she was losing the battle to control herself anyway... until something surprising happened. The man grabbed her wrist, trying to pull her into his lap. Before she could react, however...

"Hey, back off!" The drunk was suddenly on the floor, blinking up at Tsukune, who was glaring down at him after having actually struck him. Everyone simply stared. The regulars, and Tsukune's friends, were all shocked by the normally calm young man suddenly acting like that. Kokoa just looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"What... the hell was that?" Tsukune blinked, and looked at her, before quickly looking away, and storming toward the door. "Whoa, where are you going, you idiot? Answer me!" He didn't answer, and was quickly gone, leaving a stunned silence in his wake. Everyone was snapped out of it by the drunk starting to complain, and Moka preparing to follow Tsukune. Kokoa wasn't having that, and grabbed her hand.

"Kokoa, please let go, I need to see what's wrong with him!" Kokoa just shook her head, glaring at the door.

"No, you stay here. It's my business he got into, knowing I can protect myself, the idiot. Besides, you're more popular with the customer's than I am. Don't worry, I'll bring your precious Tsukune back." There was a bit of venom in her words, which shocked Moka, but she relented.

"Oh... okay..." Moka was very confused, but not as confused as Kokoa, who left, going after Tsukune, wanting to give him a piece of her mind.

'Stupid Tsukune... I'm not some doll that needs his protection... what the hell is wrong with him...' Her angry frown became one of worry though. 'I... I hope he's okay... what made him snap like that... and he left after looking at me... is it me? Is it how I've been acting?' She swallowed hard, biting her lip. Had she hurt him with her actions again? She had to find him...

* * *

Tsukune had started running as soon as he'd gotten out of there, and was now sitting on a bench outside of some bookstore a few blocks away. "This is ridiculous... I'm losing my mind or something, acting like that..."

"Acting like what?" Tsukune jumped maybe a foot in the air as Mizore spoke, peeking from under the bench. While Tsukune tried to calm his pounding heart, Mizore climbed out from under the bench, sitting down and pulling Tsukune down to sit next to her. "Shouldn't you be working right now? I'm on leave because of my pregnancy, but I'm fairly sure you are not pregnant, Tsukune."

Tsukune threw her an annoyed look, but then sighed. It was hard to stay made at her when she was near constantly smiling, now that she was three months pregnant. Still... "Mizore, I told you not to sneak up on me like that anymore... and a pregnant woman really shouldn't be hiding under a bench." She shrugged, patting his knee lightly.

"And I told you that I will continue to sneak up on you because it's habit, and your reactions are funny. And I'm pregnant, so I can hide where I want and you can't say anything."

"How does that make sense?" Again, she simply shrugged.

"So... want to tell me what happened?" Her smile was disarming, and after only a bit of hesitation... Tsukune told her what had happened. She simply sighed, nodding. "I see... you really should tell her, Tsukune. Worst she could do is say no. Or beat you to death."

"Thanks, Mizore, that really makes me want to tell her." He palmed his face. "Anyway, suppose I did tell her. What about Moka? What do I tell her? How could I betray her like that? I... love her..."

"You know, you've always hesitated when you said that. Now you sound even more unsure of what you are saying. You never loved her, Tsukune. You had strong feelings, and Moka's love for you made you want to return it. So you tried to, and tried to pretend until you actually did, right?" When he just looked at her in shock, she nodded. "That's what I thought."

"...You knew? But... you said that you gave up because you knew I loved her..." Mizore just smiled, shaking her head.

"I knew you wanted to love her. There was no room for me in your heart when you were trying so desperately to love someone else. I eventually realized that I was torturing myself by trying. So, I gave up. Good thing, too. When it came time that I would have been forced into marriage, I was going to kidnap you if I had to. Now, I'm quite happy with Gin. He's a good man, surprising as that was to me at the time."

"...I... you know, I don't think I'd deserve you even if I had seen you that way. You may have stalked me and everything, but you really loved me back then, didn't you? And now you are my best friend..." To his surprise, Mizore laughed a bit.

"I still love you, Tsukune. I never stopped. The difference is that I've given up. You don't see me that way, I'm married, I'm pregnant, and I refuse to betray my husband. We will only ever be friends, and I've accepted that."

"Yeah... you know... if I hadn't been such an idiot back then, I probably would have ended up with you. If I'd really gotten to know you like I do now." Mizore shrugged, then briefly popped her sucker out of her mouth, and leaned toward him.

"Do me a favor? Just one kiss. It's the only regret that really gets to me anymore, that I never even got a real kiss from you." Tsukune was surprised, to be sure, but let out a soft sigh, before smiling and nodding, before leaning forward to capture her lips with his own. It was soft, sweet, and all too brief. They parted, and Mizore closed her eyes, smiling a bit sadly. "Thank you, Tsukune." He chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah... um, you're welcome?" She put the sucker back in her mouth, rolling it with her tongue briefly.

"Hm... you know, I want you to be happy, Tsukune. You're not happy right now, so some advice. Spend some alone time with Kokoa. Get to really know her, and find out if it's just some fantasy, or something more. Either way, I think it's obvious that Moka... you and her just don't work anymore. Maybe you never did. You need to end it."

"...I... but..." Tsukune knew she was right, but he wasn't sure how to do it. Mizore suddenly grabbed him by the ear, something that not only hurt, but caught him off guard.

"Tsukune, you need to break up with her before it's too late. You can't pursue another woman until then, and what if you got caught up in the heat of the moment? What would break Moka's heart more; you breaking up with her, or her finding out you cheated on her?" Here, Tsukune fidgetted.

"But if I broke up with her, and then things actually worked with Kokoa, Moka would know I left her for Kokoa..." Mizore sighed, and released his ear, shaking her head a bit while he massaged his ear.

"Yes, and that would hurt. Alot. But she'd know that, at least, you respected her enough to be honest, and not betray her trust by cheating. She'd be upset, but she'd respect you more if you tell her exactly what's going on. It would also be more likely for you to remain friends that way." Tsukune nodded slightly, and smiled weakly.

"You... are really wise, Mizore... thank you... hey... Mizore? Mizore?" He looked around, blinking. Where had she gone?

"Tsukune, you idiot!" He turned quickly, seeing Kokoa stalking toward him. "What the hell is wrong with you, butting into my business and running off like that? We were all worried about you! ...I mean, they were all worried. I'm just pissed at you." 'That was believable, right? He didn't notice, right?'

"...Hey, Kokoa, have you ever really wanted to be with someone, but couldn't?" Kokoa froze, looking at him with slightly wide eyes.

"...W-what did you say?"

"I... I asked if you'd ever really wanted to be with someone, but couldn't." He watched Kokoa's confused face, before she stalked forward, pulling him up be the collar of his shirt, shaking him a bit.

"What the hell are you talking about? Spill it! Are you cheating on my sister with that cow!" This, of course, actually irked him. Why did she always accuse him of cheating on Moka with Kurumu?

"No! I'm not cheating on her with anyone! I just-"

"You just what, Tsukune? You don't ask a question like that without reason, so what is it? Tell me!" She shook him again, her anger rising, and she didn't even know why. His next words shocked her.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you!"

"...Eh?"

* * *

Well, there ya go. Chapter three. This won't be a long fic. Either in chapters or chapter length. It's just a little plot bunny I needed sorted out, ya know? Anyway, if all went well, I'll be posting this chapter up alongside chapters for other stories, as a sort of 'Ha ha, I'm not dead, and neither are these fics!' event. Let us hope... Also, should mention again, I have no beta, so please, try not to freak out over mistakes.


End file.
